l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Shono
Shinjo Shono is the second eldest son of Shinjo Yokatsu and brother to Shinjo Yasamura. Shono was very loved by his father, who named him his successor as Unicorn Clan Champion upon his gempukku. He is now the Shinjo family daimyo. Shono is married to Moto Genki, with whom he has an unnamed daughter.Secrets of the Unicorn p.71http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p45.htm The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part I Shono served with much distinction during the War Against Shadow, during which he served as commander of Exile's Tower. From this post he was one of the first Unicorn to witness Shinjo's return to Rokugan.Secrets of the Unicorn p.71 Shono returned to Shiro Shinjo at the end of the war, and found Shinjo slaughtering Shono's kin, claiming they were Kolat. Shono could not believe this and nearly attacked the Kami, but his hand was stayed by his sister, Shinjo Haruko.Secrets of the Unicorn p.71 When Shono realized the truth in Shinjo's words he became outrage and rode with his friend, Shinjo Huang, to find his father and bring him to justice for his role in the Kolat. After months of riding Shono found Yokatsu and challenged him to a duel. Yokatsu would not raise his blade against his son and Shono slew him in a fit of rage.Secrets of the Unicorn p.71 Afterwards, Shono dwelt on his father's death and came to see himself as a murderer, slaying the man who had shown him nothing but love and compassion. This caused Shono's rage to grow and fueled his vendetta against the Kolat.Secrets of the Unicorn p.71 The City of Night and Shono's Eye Shono made a deal with Moto Vordu in 1157 where Vordu would supply Shono with the secrets of the City of Night to help Shono fight the Kolat. Shono's part of the deal was that he would allow himself to be the subjects of Vordu's experiments in the city. Shono awoke after making the deal to find that Vordu had replaced his left eye with Night Crystal. Shono fled Vordu and the city in terror. Since that time Shono has come to be more associated with his special eye than anything else.Secrets of the Unicorn p.71 Shono returned to the city with Hantei Naseru and others to further investigate the city. They found that Vordu had become a pawn of the Tsuno, who intended to use Naseru to unleash the power of an ancient Kitsu artifact as a weapon. After destroying the Tsuno and Vordu, Shono reported the incident to Moto Chagatai, who promoted Shono the command the Junghar following Moto Chen's disgrace at the hands of the Kolat.Secrets of the Unicorn p.71 Shinjo Maku Shono was the closest thing to a friend his cousin Shinjo Maku had, and they would often meet to share stories or simply relax. Even though Maku saw Shono as too foolhardy and irresponsible he would constantly encourage Shono to take up a position of instructor at the dojo. Shono always refused. The Lion's March Shono and the Junghar were left in Unicorn territory to defend their homeland while Moto Chagatai marched on Toshi Ranbo in 1169. Chagatai was defeated and his Khol legions lost one-half or more of their number while the Baraunghar lost ninety percent of its unit. Upon returning, Chagatai placed Shono in command of the defense against Matsu Yoshino's coming invasion.http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=143&t=58801 The Return Home Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders